


Like Her Worst Nightmare

by Mrs_HotEvilLawyer



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_HotEvilLawyer/pseuds/Mrs_HotEvilLawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this story is M-rated for a reason... it has sensitive subjects like rape and violence in it... and it is Alicia/Nick. AU after 4x10 canon up until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Her Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I originally wrote this as the beginning of a multichap collab project we later abandoned. I however asked her if I could use the part I wrote as the intro to the project as a oneshot. And she was alright with that. So here we go. Also I issue a strong warning on the contend of this. Because it is bad. It is rape. And it is non consensual. Also it is AU! Well at least for everything that happened after 4x10. Up until then it is canon.  
> it was an idea i got long ago when he threathed Alicia in the episode...
> 
> I don't own the good wife!

The cold hand over her mouth which kept her from screaming and the hand holding her down on the bed made her think it was a dream, a nightmare, but as she started to wake up from her sleep she realized there was nothing dreamy about this at all. A male hand was covering her mouth, silencing the screams that were already trying to escape her lips. She couldn't see his face in the dark, only the dark silhouette.

"So you decided to wake up..." The voice hissed. The cruelty with which he spoke left her in no doubt that whatever came next would be the stuff nightmares were made of.

It was a voice she had thought she wouldn't ever hear again, as Kalinda had seemed very sure he wasn't coming back. He was strong. As he let go of her arms and body and only kept the one covering her mouth, she still couldn't fight him, though she intermediately tried. She was clawing at his arm, scratching him, drawing blood but he didn't as much as flinch or loosen up a little. All that he gave her was a hard slap on the face. A slap that left her reclining in pain. He turned on the light of her bedside lamp, so she could see his face; danger and his intentions were clear in his eyes.

"And we meet again Mrs. Florrick. I decided a visit was in order. You already know what your husband did with Kalinda. An eye for an eye or should we say a wife for a wife..." He laughed hoarsely. She tried to bite his hand but just got another slap. She fought him, she couldn't let this happen to her. She felt how he pulled the covers off her, taking in her silk slip. The cold made her shiver along with the fear boiling in her. She fought him again as his hand crept down her throat and over her breasts, twisting one so it hurt. She tried to scream in pain, but he still held her over the mouth. His rough fingers manipulated her breasts sending tears from her eyes down her cheeks. She was shaking and fighting as the hand drifted downward over her stomach and her thighs to the hem of the dress.

He pushed it up and let his fingers slide under it. She clenched her thighs together, as he tried to press his hand in between them.

He laughed at her useless struggles , as he roughly pulled her legs apart. His hand reached her most intimate and sensitive part right away, touching her.

His eyes were glinting with cruel pleasure as he pulled her thong apart with a rough snap. She fought him as his fingers ran over her before pushing into her without any gentleness. He used two right away moving them in and out of her, ripping her a little apart, sending tears to her eyes because of the stinging pain. She fought his hand. She tried to stop the one hurting her, but she wasn't able to reach. She grasped the one over her mouth trying to make him loosen up, as well as searching for something around her on the bed that could help her in her struggle but she found nothing. Tears were streaming freely down her face, and she felt herself ripping further as he added a 3rd finger, moving them roughly in and out of her. She felt as she was being ripped apart in places she didn't even know existed. He pulled his fingers out again, and she clenched her thighs again, in relief and fear of what was to come next, as he opened his pants with the same hand that was now covered in traces of her blood. She felt bile raising in her throat and swallowed it. She knew if she threw up she would chock in it. Though that might be better than what was about to happen.

"I should make you suck me, Mrs. Florrick finally shutting you up from all of your lawyer talk... But time is a pressing matter..." He pushed his pants down and held her down as he let go of her mouth for a minute. She let out a ear-piecing scream, but didn't manage more than one before her ripped thong was shoved roughly in between her lips and teeth into her mouth almost so far it got into her throat and she feared she might very well be choked by this. This silenced her once more, she reached up fast to remove it but he captured both her wrists within his hand. And that was it, she fought him as he got completely on top of her. She was twisting around and trying to kick him but he was strong and fast and knew what he was doing all too well. He forced her legs apart again, and forced his way into her, ripping her apart again. She tried to scream in the excruciating pain his violation of her body gave her. She was openly crying now. Both Peter and Will might be bigger and larger than this, but none of them had also ever taken her when she wasn't ready and willingly. They had never made her feel they were roughly ripping her apart like it felt at the moment. Stretching her to her very limit yes, but it had never felt as she was being ripped into two, and was being ripped open in places she had never before known even existed. Nick's strokes were hurried and forceful. She ironically could feel how his movements got less painful, because of the blood slicking her walls making it easier, still the pain was stinging and his rough hands once more exploring her chest ripping the silk so he had free access to her breasts. His hands twisting them and gripping them, as he leaned down letting his tongue slid over her face, over her shell of her ear. It was dirty and disgusting how he was running it over her face and it also made her realize she was already starting to bruising where he had hit her earlier. He pulled back from her face and instead covered one of her breasts with his mouth, biting her nipple until it started stinging too. It could have just as well been hours before she finally heard him grunt and felt his warm sticky release in her. She felt relief wash over her as he pulled out again. She begged to some higher power that this would be enough and he wouldn't try a second round. She took in his smirking face. The cruel pleasure he had gotten from hurting her, from violating her, was shining in his eyes. She didn't even struggle as he let go of her to redress himself. Her body was too weak. She was hurting too much. He pulled his pants back on and looked at her.

"If you say anything to anyone about this or me being alive and still here, I know where you live. I can find you any moment, and finish my job here tonight. With great pleasure actually. Who would have thought the little Florrick wife was such a looker? Oh I would love to repeat this again. And if you tell, I will, and you won't live to see your children another day. It is actually a shame your daughter isn't here as well. I guess she would be just as fun. And it will happen if you tell anyone... Did I make myself clear?" He didn't bother waiting for her to nod; instead he left her there on her bed, in pain and tears and blood. She laid completely still for what felt like forever before she finally reached up and removed her thong from her mouth only to roll a little over and vomited on the floor beside her bed, her tears once more running down her cheeks.

She was shaking and unsure what to do. Conflicted if she really should keep this to herself. After all he had threaten Grace and she couldn't risk him ever hurting her like this. She couldn't risk her daughter ending up in a place like this.

She had no idea what to do but she knew she couldn't take the risk of letting anyone in on this. She finally managed to get up and off the bed, her limbs weak and hurting as she stumbled and found her way to the bathroom. She couldn't stand to look at her image reflected in the mirror. She just managed to get over to the shower and turn it on, letting the warm steam from the water start to fill the room. She moved under it. The water hurting and burning, stinging her sensitive skin. She let herself slide down the cold tiles in it. Tears were running down her cheeks as the warm water fell over her starting to wash the blood away. The water was turning pink but she didn't notice as she just sobbed softly, still shaking with fear. She knew that originally they would have needed her not to shower not to wash the evidence away. But she couldn't risk her daughter's well-being. She needed to clean this up; she couldn't take the risk. No one should ever know what he had done to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there you have it... don't hate me now... also it is not meant to be continued but if some of you want more I will have to see what I can do...


End file.
